


Across the Net

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy retires the match, giving Mardy an entry to the finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Net

**Author's Note:**

> For kikis_korner who gave me the pairing and the prompt. It's always fun to take a look back at one of my favourite OTPs.

Tommy looks across the net at Mardy as he has to retire from the match. He hates to do it, but his wrist is killing him and he can't hold his racquet. If anyone understands, it's Mardy. At the net, Mardy looks at his hand and nods. There's virtually no words, but Tommy just has to simply say he's in pain and Mardy gets it. Plus, if nothing else, it gets Mardy into the Finals. 

In the locker room, as Tommy's icing his wrist, he looks over, startled to find brilliant blue eyes watching him. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I don't know. I mean..." Tommy licks his lips. He's surprised by the worry in Mardy's expression. "I think I am. I think I need a couple of weeks off and maybe a check up, but I don't think it's serious. I don't think I'll be out for long at any rate."

Mardy smiles a little and takes Tommy's good hand. "Good. We need you on tour. You keep us on our toes."

Tommy chuckles. "I do my best." He squeezes Mardy's hand. "So, would I be totally out of line, asking you out on a date?"

"I've been hoping you would." Mardy grins and nods. "You should go shower and I'll go shower. Wherever you want, since you're the injured one."

Tommy smiles and nods. "Okay. Go get your shower in. I've got another ten for icing this then I'll be there for my shower."

Mardy nods and nearly bounces away. Tommy lays back in the chair a little, smiling to himself. This is totally worth being injured for, he thinks to himself. He's finally going to get a date with someone he really enjoys being around.


End file.
